Over Your Ed
"Over Your Ed" is the 4th episode of Season 1 and of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, Eddy plans to completely make over Ed to make him a cool guy (Ed The Great). Plot The day begins as Edd is seen taking a bath, trying to scrub a stubborn grass stain off his arm (but it fails to come off, much to his horror). We then see Eddy taking a shower and accidentally swallowing a bar of soap while scat-singing. We then see Ed's disgusting bathroom. It's implied that he was possibly going to bathe, that is, if he didn't completely forget about it. Ed then leaves to join his friends for their latest fun. As the day goes on, Eddy and Edd set up for their "En-O-Gee Drinks" stand to make a quick buck. While Edd tries to fill in the exact amount of sugar, Eddy dumps an entire bag of sugar in the drink (due to his impatience). When Edd has a sample taste of the drink, he becomes incredibly hyper and begins bouncing off the walls and he remains this way for most of the episode. When Ed shows up, he accidentally ruins everything because of his stench and his clumsiness. Eddy and Edd decide to fix this problem by getting rid of his stench and getting some new clothes for him (in other words, a total makeover). After taking a good bath and getting a new hairdo, it is decided Ed needs different clothes. They take some clothes from Eddy's closet of dreams and soon he looks almost completely different. Eddy then teaches him some cool moves give him cool catchphrases. Everyone becomes impressed with the newer, cooler Ed. Eddy gets the idea of putting on a show and charge admission fee to hear and see Ed the Great. Everything goes well, until the Kanker Sisters show up. Ed tries to use his list to impress them, but May catches him and says Yabba Dabba is cheating. They then make Ed look like a fool in front of everybody and then ends it all by throwing all three Eds into a wheelbarrow of manure. They then hijack the profits, leaving the Eds with nothing. At the end, the Eds sit on a sidewalk, with Eddy down in the dumps because he lost his money and fame, Edd with a painful headache from the huge sugar crash he had (because Eddy put a lot of sugar into the drinks earlier) and big Ed is back to his old and smelly, but lovable, self. He then makes a quick joke that neither Edd or Eddy laugh at. Memorable Quotes *'Eddy': "Perfect!" Ed another move (showing off the muscles) "That's it." [about to show' Ed the rest of it and gets smacked on the head by Ed's fist while recoiling from it]'' "A-ow! Ow!" '''Ed:'' Eddy recoiling from pain "AAAAHHHH!!" ---- *'Eddy': ''unhappy "Ladies and gentlemen…" Ed excited: "Ladies and gentlemen!" Eddy: "Come buy our delicious…" Ed: "Come buy our deciduous…" voice "Uh…" Eddy: "En-O-Gee Drink." Ed: "Hello!" and Nazz walk up ''"I'm the Sales-Ed!" '''Kevin': "En-O-Gee Drinks?" Ed: "Here, try some!" part of the sign "Oops!' ---- *'Ed': swatting flies around him "Hey guys!" Eddy: "What is it, Ed?" Ed: "I say the cheese is always twice the fence post!" Eddy: Ed a dark look "I wish I had a fence post, Ed." ---- *'Ed': he is in his own bathroom "Now, what did I come in here for?" ---- *''Edd & Eddy gave Ed a bath in the wagon'' Ed: "Am I cool, now?" Eddy: "No, you're naked." ---- *'Ed': naked in the wagon ''"Is sitting naked in a wagon cool?" '''Eddy': "No, skunk pits, it isn't." Edd: and checking the shower plan "Yes! Yes! Yes! Everything's ready!" ---- *'Eddy': growls "Ed! What do you have to say for yourself?" Ed Ed: "Drink, Mister?" Eddy: "Oh, what are we gonna do with you?" Edd: sugar high "How about a complete image makeover?" Eddy: "Yeah! Under my supervision, you will become the definition of cool!" Ed "Follow me, stinky!" follows Eddy Ed's "Cool" Phrases Here are some of Ed's "cool" phrases from this episode in order: *"I'm hip, baby." *"Swiggity swag. What's in the bag?" *"Just me, myself, and I, or I don't fly." *"Sounds like a plan, little man." *"Peek-a-baloo, I see all, too." *"Don't smell it. Just gel it." *"5' 9", give or take." *"Waggity-doo!" *"I'm too hot to use in a pot!" *"Slick me back, because I'm happening!" *"Yabba dabba crackers!" *"Yabba dabba." *"I say the cheese is always twice the fence post!" *Not really a "cool" phrase. Trivia/Goofs *Ed possibly reveals he's about 5' 9" (69 inches) tall, a normal human's adult height. However, the adults in the series seem to be giants. So this height could be fairly normal for his age. *Ed has red-orange hair in this episode, but in "The Luck of the Ed", his hair is black since he doesn't shower. *When Ed gets spun around towards the end of the episode, he looks like he's wearing green, although he was wearing a white shirt at the time. *The R on the pink sugar bowl changes from a capital R to a small r in between shots. *After the Eds fail in their attempt to make Ed cool and they are shown sitting on a sidewalk, when Eddy replies to Ed's phrase, Edd's socks are missing. *When the new Ed is revealed walking out of Eddy's closet, notice that Eddy has women's shoes paired with all his other shoes for some reason. *With Ed's strength and Edd's hyperactivity, they could have just busted out of the wall. *This is the first episode everybody appears and has lines. *Edd is shown to be VERY hyper if he consumes too much sugar. *Edd is seen taking a bath in this episode. However, he prefers to shower in later episodes. He may however have changed to doing showers at some point after this episode. *This episode was the only time Ed took any sort of bath or shower (with the help of Eddy and Double D of course). *When Lee says "We forgot our money", you can notice May and Marie's mouth move a little bit two or three times on that shot, but no words came out. *When Ed says "Don't smell it, just gel it." Jonny's mouth moves several times but no words came out. *When Jonny laughs at Ed during the show, his mouth didn't move. *It would make sense if ginger was Ed's real hair color because it's similar to Sarah's. *Goof: Ed's shirt in this episode is white, but when Marie pulled his jacket off and he spun, it was green (the same color of his jacket in all other episodes). *This is the first episode that shows sticky notes, as shown in Edd's bathroom. *Everything in Eddy's closet is the same color, except for the clothes he picks out. *After reading the catchphrase paper that Ed had, May mentions that "Yabba-Dabba" is cheating. This may be because Ed stole this catchphrase from Fred Flintstone. *We see how Edd and Eddy bathe in this episode. Edd wears a shower cap and bathes in a bathtub removing any stains (and their smells) on him (he appears to bathe similarly to how children are cleaned during bathtime), while Eddy wears a hair net and bathes in a stand-up shower and sings and listens to the radio (he bathes similarly to most teenagers and adults). Ed, on the other hand, doesn't bathe due to his forgetfulness. Gallery O-GEE.jpg|The En-O-Gee Drinks stand Painful.....png|''Thats gotta hurt.....'' File:Edd under bed.jpg|DOUBLE D! What are you doing under there?! Wbz2XKJ1.png|Ed's new look OW.JPG|OUCH!! Hurt.JPG|''OW-OW!!'' Ed Copy.JPG|''AAAAHHHHH!!!!'' (Ed copying Eddy screaming in pain) Closet of dream.jpg|The closet. D8k5YHZO.png|Eddy taking a shower. Ed's Bathroom.jpg|The bathtub Ed's toilet copy.jpg|The toilet G68dPieb.png|Edd taking a bath in his bathroom. Video NsVfJnn8_1E See Also *Ed The Great *En-O-Gee Drinks Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Pages that need to be rewritten